Émile Caldecutt
Émile Dakota Caldecutt, PhD PhD = Doctor in Philosophy, for law and to be a police officer., BSE BSE = Bachelor of Science in Education, for fun., BAPSY BAPSY = Bachelor of Arts or Science in Psychology, for psychology; known formally by his code name Looker and Radiant Ace by the gamblers at the Veilstone Game Corner. He was created by the Pokémon Company and is a figment of my imagination. He is a main character in the story, Stanford; first appearing in chapter 21. He is named after Bertha's father that died in the Vietnam War Stanford: chapter 54. His name is pronounced ay-MEEL and it is the French form of Aemilius which is from Latin, meaning "rival". "My boss Jake, compares my intelligence to Spencer Reid of Criminal Minds, I wonder why? Am I really that special? Heh, I guess I am. I suppose everyone is special. They just have to discover it themselves. I think it's wisdom, not knowledge that helps us guide us through the world. 'Instinct', I must say." - Émile, 2006 Around 2006, just a year after Criminal Minds came out Biography He was born on February 15, 1972 to Siôr Caldecutt and Bertha Brooks . He lived in London, Britain for awhile until he got his girlfriend pregnant. He was forced to move to Littleroot Town because of this mistake. They vowed to let their son keep his last name just in case if he ever wanted to look for him. His son was adopted by his brother and sister-in-law. That son is named Stanford. During that time, he trained hard everyday to become a Pokémon trainer. His father told he could only become a Pokémon trainer if he could prove it. He was able to prove it and started off with a Croagunk and a Meowth. Characterization He is shown to be slightly eccentric (as labelled by Stanford Chapter 21, but this isn't true). Despite looking clumsy, he is actually flighty (see below)DP130; Chapter 36 Chapter 38. He tends to get sick very easily (he might have Ménière's disease or Mal de debarquement). He is an excellent liar, mainly because he has to. He can read people's mouths and facial expressionsChapter 24 (even though Stan figured out that he was lying Chapter 39). He has a sweet heart and is known for sharing, even with Team Rocket. He is known for being a good cook, cooking almost anything anyone can think of. He claims to have looked through thousands of cookbooks in his lifetime. He can also make wine and beer. His real (first) name is revealed in chapter 22. It is shown that he quite likes Jade, despite him being related to her.Chapter 23 He also tends to suffer from some extreme sleepwalking, accidentally knocking over Stanford; despite not realising who he was. He is known for withdrawing his gun very fast. He mainly carries a Glock 21 (see below). He has suffered bouts of depression, for years (at least ten): first time is from when he moved away from Cassidy (that was at least six) and after his other girlfriend, Cecilia died from AIDS (that was at least four). For a year he wrote to Cassidy but with no reply. He assumed she was dead, so he moved on but never forgot about her. He is a bit of a romantic and is known for having some one-night stands with three different women (his cousin Mitternacht, he later confesses to Stan, CynthiaWhich he mentioned in chapter 45 and a hookerChapter 30; for the last one, he was forced to go along with it otherwise they would have figured out that he was a cop). Despite loving women, he had a short relationship with Rico (mainly because it was a dare). He is extremely intelligent, this was especially noticed by Jake (see below), despite being someone befuddled. He tends to be very flighty, as seen in his flashback in chapter 36. He is also very sensitive but somehow is able to maintain himself at crime scenes. He loves most of the forensics shows on nowadays. His favourite is CSI: NY; however, he is quite partial to NCIS, CSI: Miami (David Caruso being one of his heroes), Cold Case, Criminal Minds and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. It's possible that he has Asperger's syndrome because of his intelligence and wittiness. He also views the world differently than most people. He mostly wears brown or white but sometimes he can be seen in black, along with Rico. He sometimes poses like Horatio Caine.Chapter 50 Pokémon he has Borrowed He briefly borrowed Hyacinth, though he didn't end up using him. He also briefly borrowed Niles for a while, when Cecilia was still a Luxio. Since Greg has rejoined, he has given him back. He lives in the plaza along with the others. Diseases he suffers from He was once sitting alone with Cassidy when he got "turned on" (basically, an erection). His Croagunk (knowing how they pop out of poke balls when people are intimate) while the two were kissing deeply - his Croagunk hit him in the crotch and that caused his penis to break. The only thing he remembers is that he was screaming in pain Chapter 27. Every time he urinates or does something intimate, it hurts. Even if Stan asks him to go to the doctor, he refuses, mainly because he thinks they won't do anything. He tends to sleepwalk (as mentioned above), sometimes even doing odd actions in his sleep. Little does he know this isn't sleepwalking, but automatism; basically, the person is unaware of what he or she is doing. Hence, he had no idea what he was doing when he accidentally knocked down Stanford. He has suffered from depression (q.v.). It is possible he has Ménière's disease Stan wondered if he had this in chapter 34 or Mal de debarquement My guess. Rico once dared him to swallow a fish whole, causing him to possibly have a tapeworm Chapter 37. This is confirmed later, when he pulls it out Stanford: chapter 55. He gets sick and dizzy easily (mainly because he suffers from vasovagal syncope) He possibly has Asperger's syndrome as well. Rico was diagnosed with leukaemia and he had to give away some of his bone marrow to him. He got extremely sick and had to take antibiotics because he had an infection in his kidney.Stanford: chapter 49 He has been shot at eight times (or more, since he's been a cop since 18). In chapter 49, he was forced to play along with Tony (the leader of Team Havoc) in which he played a reverse Hangman on Émile, shooting him in both feet and his right leg. Tony never made it to his left leg, chest, neck and head what he had said . He has a fear of internal organs such as intestines, but uteri don't seem to bother him, the reason is unknown Stanford: chapter 43. He gets over it in subsequent chapters Stanford: chapter 47 Stanford: chapter 48. He appears to be allergic to tree pollen and shellfish Stanford: chapter 46. It was revealed to be him. Stanford and he scraped their knees, legs, hands, chest and face badly inside Rainbow Cave. Stan saved his life by pushing him out the way of a falling stalactite Stanford: chapter 46. A bullet grazed his side and he ended up killing the person that did . About twelve years ago, he was sliced by an intruder in his house . Apparently, his intestines twisted up one time and he became very ill . According to Jake, he was tortured by a man named Oliver Swift, when he went undercover. He has a scar on his back, where he fails to mention it, because of several post-traumatic stress disorder . One of the same man's henchmen attacked him years later, causing him to go into a coma for two weeks [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4640529/56/Stanford Stanford: chapter 56. Other things he's good at He claims he's a good cook (as mentioned above). Even though the others say he is, but he think he's really not. But that's just how he is. He can also do wood craftHints can be seen in chapter 25, paint, and swim. He says he was trained to look for microexpressions; basically small, involuntary movements of the mouth, etc. He claims that he has looked through hundreds of thousands of photos for hours on end. He is fluent in German (other than English). He can somewhat speak Japanese, Spanish, Russian, Romanian, Finnish, French, Norwegian, Swedish and Danish. (The International Police were very hard on him! He had to!) Weapons Main: Weapons used in Stanford Glock 21s Chapters 29, 31, 32, 40, 41, 42, 45, 46, 47, 48 and 49 are his main weapon of choice, however he uses SIG P220s Chapter 47, a Taser Chapter 43, a medieval replica longsword Chapter 32 and a knife (he later gave it to Stan). It is shown that he sometimes has Mark XIX Desert Eagles in his ankle holsters . He also has a flamethrower and a gigantic rifle (both unknown as to what models they are); however, it's unknown whether this is true or not. He formerly had a Browning HP . Relatives Stanford is his son, while Marie is his sister-in-law; Jade is his niece because she is the daughter of his brother. Jasper is his grandchild. Apparently he named Stanford himself while Cassidy named his middle name, Cass. His father is Siôr, or Prof. Rowan (Caldecutt) (note: Rowan is Siôr's middle name) while his uncle is Samuel, or Prof. Oak. Though he hasn't said anything, it is quite possible/probable he is related to Prof. Birch and Prof. Elm. He found out his mother is Bertha He descended from King Louis VXI of France and Duke of Wellington, but it's not specified which though, possibly the first. He's possibly related to other royalty, too. He has a cousin named Mitternacht, whom is the former champion of Hoenn. He challenged her to a battle at the Pokémon League but he ended up losing. Relations with others Women His first girlfriend was named Cassidy, but sadly, he had to move away from her. He hadn't had sex in about 10 years, until Cecilia came along. She apparently seduced him and he had sex with her. She sadly died because of AIDS (he tested negative, which means it was a different sex partner than him). He really did love her and almost ended his life because of this. Rico came and saved him, and he realised that he actually has people that really do care about him; like Rico and his boss (even though he doesn't show it). He briefly liked Jade in DP150 and briefly in the story, until he found out she was his niece. He also likes Cynthia but he found out she was married. ---- With family He has a really good relationship with his brother and father. Except for a few squabbles, they get along just fine. He has a good relationship with his cousin, Mitternacht, despite being defeated by her. He doesn't have a real good relationship with his mother however, because she divorced and ran off. He hasn't heard from her since. ---- Friends His (best) friends are: Rico (his cop partner and best friend), Cynthia, Lucian, Byron, Professor Oak, Prof. Elm, Prof. Birch, Norman, Wattson, Ty, Palmer, Dahlia, Argenta, Darach, Caitlin, Thorton and the Nurse Joy that works on Mount Coronet. He is acquaintances with various others. Sexual relations/back story He is easily aroused even by women he doesn't even know. His first time having a sexual relationship with anyone was Cassidy. However, both sets of parents were wondering why she was pregnant. They both had to accede that he had gotten her pregnant. This forced him to have to move away from her. He never met Stan until he was at least 5 years old, but that was very briefly. Mainly because his mother had divorced his father and Gage was forced to stay with his mother (in London). He had been separated from his brother for about 18 years (about the time when Stan moved out), then Gage moved out from his mother's house. However, Stan joined Team Galactic and never heard from him again. The second time he has a sexual relationship was with his cousin, Mitternacht. He was about 23 at the time, and she was 17. Despite the age difference, she wanted to have sex with him. It was mainly a condolence since she defeated him at the Pokémon League. Her parents never found out because she never got pregnant. It was a one night stand and he currently denies having sex with her. The third is probably with his deceased girlfriend, Cecilia. She apparently seduced him and he seduced her. She reminded him of Cassidy, except the fact that Cecilia had blonde hair. She was extremely beautiful and this caused him to ejaculate in his pants several times. She later died of AIDS. This caused him to go into a deep depression. He had about enough and he almost ended his life until Rico stopped by his house and saved him. He then realised that he had a life and that people truly did care about him. His fourth is with a hooker that forced him to have sex. Though he enjoyed it, it just wasn't the same as with Cecilia and Cassidy. He noticed how it didn't hurt, it was because she used a mix of two drugs (the other one is unknown). (This maybe in SnazzyShipping later, but Cynthia fell in love with him and he had sex with her, but he denies this, too.) As an International Police officer Main: International Police He is a 1st Grade Detective, however, Cecilia and Jake are still his bosses. Apparently he failed to a medical examiner, so Cecilia decided to make him an officer and investigator. He took Jake's place and Rico took Émile's place. It shown he can withdraw his gun at an amazing speed - faster than most of the team members. In chapter 49, it is shown that he (along with Rico) was transferred from Littleroot Town to Veilstone City by Greg, their former boss before Cecilia. It is unknown as to why he was transferred but it's probably because of the lack of work force in Veilstone . Comparisons with other characters/people EDIT: He is very similar to the Tenth Doctor on Doctor Who. Just thought that I'd point that out. ;D He is very similar to the CSI: NY's Detective Mac Taylor (played by Gary Sinise). In fact, Gary Sinise is his hero. His favourite show is CSI: NY (and his favourite song is the theme song to the show - Baba O'Riley). See left. Jake matched his intelligence with Dr. Spencer Reid (played by Matthew Gray Gubler) of Criminal Minds. Rico somewhat compared him to Sherlock Holmes and Rico being John Watson. Holmes is famous for his intellectual prowess and is renowned for his skillful use of astuteQuick at seeing how to gain advantage, especially for oneself; shrewd; critically discerning. Wiktionary observation, deductive reasoning and forensic skills to solve difficult cases. This is how Émile landed the name "Looker" by Cecilia, Rico and Jake. His Vicodin addiction was compared to Gregory House's (played by Hugh Laurie) of House. Émile in specific chapters Moved here: Émile in stories Category:Characters Category:Characters I have edited Category:Émile Category:Caldecutt family Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters with Toxicroak Category:Characters in Stanford 1 Category:Males Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Characters from Britain Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Characters from Hoenn